High School Life with InuYasha!
by Nina Asukina
Summary: Kagome meets a silvered haired boy,with amber eyes,and a attitude to match.Suddenly Kagome discovers this Strange boy has a pair of Dog ears,claws,and fangs,basicly he's a half-demon,who may even like her.
1. Chapter 1

**High School Life**

Kagome jumped out of her bed.

She was so happy today was the first day of High school,and she would not be late like last year,when she was late all the time,because she spent to much time doing her hair.

Kagome ran to the showers,her brother souta had just opened the door to the bathroom,and Kagome had totally zipped past him,and slammed the door in his face knocking him against the hallway wall.

"KAGOME!!!!!!",Souta Screamed,and then walked to his room slamming the door.

Kagome laughed while she was in the shower,she really didn't mean to hit him with the door,but he was asking for it by standing right in front of the door like a idiot.

Kagome ran out the bathroom,with her school uniform zipped down the stairs of her home,and ran into the kitchen,and look at the clock,which read 6:35 am,and school started at 7:05 am, before grabbing a pop tart in her mouth from the toaster.

Kagome Yelled."Bye Grandpa,Mom,and Souta." She then jumped on her bike,and rode down the street zipping past people,Kagome knew it only took 15 minutes to get to school by bike,and it took 30 by train,so the fastest root was on bike,Kagome sped off,quickly making good timing.

Before Kagome knew it she could see the school,only half a mile away,and she looked at her watch it was now 6:55 am,Kagome Smiled she had 10 minutes,She'd be at school in 4 minutes,and have 2 minutes to talk to her friends,and then get to class in less then 3 minutes,as Kagome thought she hadn't relized that she wasn't controling her bike anymore,and that she was in the rode,Kagome bike then hit a car,getting Kagome out of her thoughts.

A man stepped out of the car,and yelled at Kagome."You'd Better have a good reason for hitting me,you dumb bitch."

Kagome looked at the man,and then turned her bike quickly and rode off,she peddaled fast as she could,finally she made it to the school,She parked her bike,and chained it up,then ran inside the school,she then read her watch,and she wanted to scream it was,7:04 am!!

Kagome sprinted to class,dodge through other students,and as she reached the door of her class,the bell rang,and the door was slammed in her face.

Kagome put her head down ashamed that she was late on the first day of high,and she had done so much planing,she walked to the school office,got a pass,and ran to class,she opened the door,All the students looked at her,and the teacher looked at her aswell.

"What Happened this time ,let me guess drying your hair again?" The Teacher asked,and a few of the students smirked,and laughed.

Kagome became furious,and she almost lost her head,she glared at the teacher with fury,in her mind she imagined,punching the teacher's glasses into his eyes,and kneeing him in the stomache over and over fist shook,and she started walking to a desk next to a boy with his head down on the desk,as she told the teacher why she was late.

"Sir the reason why i was late,is because i hit a car with my bike on accident,then got in a conflict with the driver,and then i raced to school,and made it inside,and ran to the class,but the bell rang,and i was late." Kagome explained.

The Teacher shook his head."Kagome if your going to tell a lie make sure it's actually able to happen,and besides how could ou hit a car if you were riding a bike on the side-walk,were you paying attention to where you were riding."

Kagome sat down,and became even more furious,and ashamed that,she had been in her on mind,and not payed attention when she was riding,and decided to do the less embarassing thing,and lie.

"Sorry,its true i was late because of my hair." Kagome Lied,and pressed her teeth hard against each other.

"Thank you for telling the truth ." The Teacher said."Now Class turn to page..."

Kagome sighed,then looked at the row of people in the class,10 snobby girls,3 snobby boys,5 dirty jerky boys,1 nice boy named Hojo,and a boy with silver hair,and a cap on,sleeping on the desk right next to her.

Kagome's eyes she looked at the boy next to her,she had never seen him at the school before.

"Umm..Sir Who Is this?" Kagome blurted out,and pointed at the boy next to her.

The Teacher look at her,with a annoyed face,and then looked at the boy.

"Well ,when you were off to the office getting a pass,i was introducing him,guess i have to do it Again." The Teacher said,then told the young man to stand up,and walk in front of the class.

He did so,and walked up in front of the class.

"Ok,Students,We have a new student here,his name is Inuyasha,He Transfered here today for a small island on the ocean,Now Inuyasha Tell us a little about yourself." The teacher told Inuyasha.

"Well I Like Potatoe chips,ramen,candy,all kinds of junk food." Inuyasha Said.

Everyone in the class looked at him,and laughed.

" you sound like a fat cow." Blurted out one student.

"Wow You eat like a Animal,Wonder why your not fat,you probably have to wear gurlers,just to hide your fat."Blurted out another student.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha,and raised a eye brow.

Inuyasha Simply Smiled,and sad."Well if you think i'm Fat ,Meet me At the School Track,and i want all of you to be there,i will whoop you all with all without breaking a sweat."

"Is that a bet,Well that means you can beat Kagome."Blurted out a student behind Kagome.

"Yeah and Hojo,Kagome,and Hojo Are the fastest Ones,Kagomes one of the fastest because shes like the the fastested one when it comes to getting to class." One of Kagome's friends said,and every begin to laugh,and Kagome yelled.

"Hey,Leave me out of this." As Kagome Yelled Inuyasha was on her desk in her face.

"So your the fastest one,well you,and that Hojo guy meet me at the track after school at 3 pm,and tell all your little buddys to come,i want them to watch me wipe the floor with the both of you."

Kagome growled at Inuyasha."FINE BRING IT." Kagome closed her mouth shocked at what she said,but he got on her nerves,and she would show him a thing or two.

Inuyasha smirked,and licked Kagome's cheek."You'll actualy make this fun..Hehe." Kagome First turned red,and she growled angryly,but before she could do anything Inuyasha was in front of the class again,and he walked out of the classroom with his hand in his pockets,and a smirk on his face.

All the students looked At Kagome,and Talked to each other Secretly.

* * *

**3:00 PM After school**

Inuyasha stood at the track,with his long silver hair blowing in the wind,his cap on his head,and his amber golden eyes shining with excitement.

Hojo Arrived at the Track,and looked at Inuyasha."Well Hello I Am Hojo it is very nice to mee......" Hojo tried to say before he was cut off by Inuyasha.

"Yeah..Yeah..Like i care,Anyway where is that girl,Kagome,or whatever she calls herself.",InuYasha said Interrupting Hojo.

"She Should be Here soon,I believe."Hojo said,Just then,a bunch of kids showed up,and then after a few minutes Kagome ran through the crowd.

"Late As Usual Kagome." Yelled a Person in the crowd,and a few started laughing.

Kagome Growled."SHUT UP!" Kagome then walked over to Inuyasha,and Hojo.

"Lets Get it over with so i can go home."Kagome said,and looked forward at the Track.

"I Agree.",said Hojo

"Hmph..Don't worry heh..i beat you in a couple of seconds,and then you can go home,and cry,or do whatever you want."Inuyasha Said with pride.

"Why you.....".Kagome said before she was cut off by Inuyasha.

"Two Laps Around the track,whoever gets to the finish line first wins."Inuyasha said,smriking.

"Okay."said Hojo,and Kagome.

A Student walked in front of them.

"Okay,Ready Set.." The Student started.

Kagome,and Hojo Prepared themself to sprint as soon as the Student said "Go".

"GO!!!!!!!!!"

Kagome,and Hojo took off,they ran fast around the track,and then Kagome looked behind her,and Said."Hey why isn't he running does he think he is that good,and wants to give us a head start well i'll show him.'Kagome said,then bursted off with amazing speed,She was now Half way done with the first Lap,and She was Way Past Hojo,then She saw a flash past her,and she spoke."W-W-What...W-Who was that?...Was it Hojo."Kagome looked,and saw white hair,and her eyes widen,and she stopped."Impossible he was way behind how could he have caught up with me in such a short time." Kagome thought to herself.

Hojo Ran Up Behind Kagome,and said,"You Saw him too."

"Uh-huh." ,was all Kagome could speak.

Next thing they both knew Inuyasha,had past by them again,and won the race.

Kagome,and Hojo walked to the finished line,to awarded with jokes about them,and how they lost to a new kid.

"Wow,and you call yourself the Fastest..Hmph." Inuyasha said,and started walking towards the school fence,he grabbed his backpack,and jumped over the fence without even touching it,all the students were amazed at how easyly he beat Kagome,Hojo,and jumped a fence without even touching it.

Kagome thought it was Odd,a Student being able to run that fast,and jump that high,even people on Steriods couldn't do that so what was his secret,was he testing a new drug for the was he a drug user."No Kagome,He was Talking Straight,and He Sounded Normal,and if he took drugs,he wouldn't be able to do that i don't think."Kagome Thought to herself.

15 minutes past,and Kagome rode home,thinking about Inuyasha,and how strange he was.

As Kagome rode by a ally,she saw silver hair,and something moving,she stopped her bike,and stepped off it,she then got off it completely,and walked into the ally,and said quietly. "Umm...Is anyone here?"

Suddenly Kagome Found Herself pinned to the wall,She felt claws around her wrist,and She Was Staring into the face of a Fang,Ambered eyed,Dog Eared Fiend.

Kagome Thoughts were racing,and then she looked at the hair it was silver,and She looked back in the face of the Fiend,and said quietly "....Inuyasha?..."

The ears on The fiend's Head were then covered by a cap."Its You,Your that Girl."

"So it is you." Kagome said."What...What Happened to you why do you have claws,fangs,and Dog Ears?!?!?"

"Its None of your Bussiness." Inuyasha shot at Kagome.

"Your A Experiment of the Gov. Aren't You." Kagome said Using her Imagination to Picture Inuyasha in a Gov. Labatory.

"No You idiot,I'm a Half-demon." Inuyasha said.

Kagome's eye widen,and she remembered what her grandpa had said about demons still living,but she had always thought they were lies,but this...this proves it.

Inuyasha let go of Kagome's wrist,and she Slapped him."Oww what did you do that for?",Inuyasha cried rubbing his cheek.

"Thats for grabbing me!...It hurt!",Kagome complained while rubbing her wrist.

"Hmph...I don't know what i was thinking...Your just another stupid Human Girl." Inuyasha said,with a smirk as he laid against the wall in the ally."

Kagome became Insane,He Had gotten on her last nerves,she walked up to him,and punched him as hard as she could in the jaw.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME!! BESIDES AT LEAST I"M NOT THE HALF-DEMON HERE!KEEP DISRESPECTING ME,AND I'LL TELL YOUR SECRET AROUND THE SCHOOL!",Kagome Shouted.

Inuyasha smiled,and started laughing."You Can try girl,but i'll probably kill you before that."Inuyasha said,as he grabbed hold of Kagome's fist,and put his claws in it,and grabbed hold of her other arm aswell,and then pinned her to the wall again.

Kagome cried in pain,and Inuyasha smiled,and went close to her face."I like you,How about you be mine.",Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

Kagome's eyes grew wide,and she began pushing Inuyasha off her."Like i would ever want a freak like you.",Kagome shouted at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled,and pushed her up against the wall,and then he kneed her in the stomache. Kagome eyes went blank,and she fell to the pick her,and her bike up,and jumped off to her home,he had got her address from her case.

Inuyasha rang the door bell,set Kagome by the door,but kissed her cheek,and put a note in her shirt,then jumped on her family's shrine,He waited for her mother to come to the door,see Kagome,pick her up,with her little brother souta's help into the house,and close the door,and then he jumped off the shrine,back into the city.

* * *

Disclamer:I do not own InuYasha,or anything of Inuyasha this is purely Fan Fiction.

Thank You for reading,and Please Review =D


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Kagome's Class! Enter Yura !**

Kagome's alarm-clock ranged. It was now 6:00 a.m. She immediately jumped out of bed, and ran to the bathroom.

She had barely beaten Souta to the bathroom. She slammed the door in his face again like the last morning, sending him into another screaming fit, and back to his room.

Kagome laughed the same as she did the last morning, and got into the shower, and relaxed a little.

After getting relaxed with the water temperature, Kagome began to think about yesterday's events.

She had remembered everything, from the tiny scars of yesterday, to being pinned to the wall. She shivered thinking of the silver-haired boy, Inuyasha, who had tried, or she had assumed tried to kill her.

"Kami he seemed like such a monster" Kagome thought to herself.

She kept her mind on the fact that he had sad a lot of weird stuff to her.

"What was with that stuff he was saying like be mine, and all that. Is he out of his mind to think that he can go around hurting innocent girls, and asking them out too? What a Freak!"

Kagome thought, as she became enraged with each passing second she thought about what had occurred the day before.

She shook her head to take her mind off of it.

"Kagome it's 6:30 a.m. HURRY UP!" Souta said banging on the door.

Kagome had almost nearly screamed. She had exactly 5 minutes to get dressed, and get out the door. She jumped out of the shower, put her school uniform on as fast as she could, and tried to blow dry her hair as fast as she could.

She ran out the bathroom, where Souta had stuck his foot out, and tripped her.

"Ha pay back Sis." Souta said as he ran into the bathroom, and locked the door before she could attack him.

Kagome growled, and grabbed her book bag. She ran out the door, jumped on her bike, and sped off to school. She checked her time, and it read 6:36 a.m. "Yes only 1 min. off my normal schedule." Kagome thought, as she rode as fast as she could to school.

"Definitely won't be late today. YEAH! " Kagome yelled as she zipped down the sidewalk.

Just as Kagome had the school in her view, she saw silver hair bounce past her face. She knew exactly who it was, Inuyasha.

She turned her head slightly to see him running on top of buildings.

He was jumping from one building to the next. She was purely shocked she had never seen anything like that in her life before. Kagome checked her watch again to see that the time was 6:58 a.m.

She was practically early, earlier than usual at least. She made it to school exactly at 7:00 a.m. She jumped off her bike, and ran into the school.

She had finally made it early to class, or so she thought. A certain someone had come right up in her face. It was Inuyasha.

"Why does it have to be him? Out of all the people to run into? Kami why is it him?" Kagome thought.

"Ughhh…What do you want?" Kagome said trying to get around him so she could be on time for class for probably her first time this year.

"I just want to say that I was sorr…" Inuyasha tried to explain to Kagome, but before he could finish Kagome had looked down at her watch which read 7:04, and screamed.

She immediately hit Inuyasha out of the way, and ran to get inside the classroom. Sadly she was to late though, and had a second day of getting the door slammed in her face. (Ironic isn't it lol)

Her and Inuyasha had to walk to the school office, and got a pass. On their way to the office, Inuyasha had taken the time to apologize to her.

"I'm sorry for what happened yesterday, and getting you late to class." Inuyasha said slowly, he was still on edge from being hit out of nowhere by her.

"Its fine, it's fine. Not like it hasn't happened before." Kagome said with a shamed look upon her face.

They got their passes, and returned to class. Upon entering the class, they were welcomed with snobby quotes, and romantic jokes.

"Hey it's the late couple!" yelled one snobby kid

"Wow Kagome, it seems you found yourself someone who has something in common with you!" yelled another.

"Oh poor Kagome. She must be so embarrassed." said one of Kagome's friends.

A few seconds of the jokes had passed by, when all of a sudden the whole class was quiet, and had a look of fear within their eyes.

Inuyasha had immediately silenced the class by giving them a death stare. Kagome had just caught it when she turned around. He had looked just as scary as he did yesterday when she saw him afterschool.

Kagome, and Inuyasha had taken their seats, and the teacher began their lesson.

**Later**

Kagome smiled, it was almost time for class to be over.

"Yes, just 10 more painful minutes, and class will be over." Kagome said over, and over in her head.

"Okay class we have a transfer student that will be here for the next 2 days." The Teacher announced.

"Alright come in Miss." The Teacher said while motioning to the door.

A girl with short black hair with a red ribbon in it, red eyes, and red lipstick entered the classroom.

Almost immediately she became popular, the whole class was crowding around her like a bunch of animals.

"Announce your name for the class Miss." The Teacher said referring to the young woman who had just entered.

She stood there silent for about a minute, and announced her name once the class had settled down.

"My name is Yura Haire." Yura announced in a politely smooth voice.

* * *

*Okay I think I will stop it right here, seeing as I just wanted to introduce Yura here. Sorry it took forever to update.I was really busy so it took me a whole year school for me was tough enough I hope you like it. Oh and as always if you like then plz review, and if you don't well keep reading cuz it's not even done yet. : P Also if anyone wants to give me some ideas for the next chapter go for it, but I already know what I plan to write.

**Me**: I think the story is going great how about you Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Yeah I guess, but when am I gonna kick some ass.

**Me**: Keep that attitude up, and I may bring Sesshy out early!

Inuyasha: Yeah well Sesshoumaru is not that tough anyway.

**Me**: He doesn't need to be tough because he is popular, and fluffy.

Inuyasha: AHH no fair and I was just getting cool!


End file.
